


Safe and Sound

by trumulyArtistic



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trumulyArtistic/pseuds/trumulyArtistic
Summary: Darren Jaques leads a simple life. Living in his nice house with his Dog, Betty, with constant visits from his friend Aiden every weekend. He drives his nice car to work as a detective at London Police Department. Life is mostly usual for the 25 year old despite how actually boring it is.When Darren is assigned a special case, one young man will turn his life and flip it upside down forever.
Kudos: 1





	Safe and Sound

The man's grey eyes narrowed as he watched the boy be brought up on stage. Dressed in chains, his knees buckled and his wrists pressed together. The man with a suit moved gracefully up to stage, extending his hands and motioning at the boy with a toothy grin. 

"The bidding will start at a thousand dollars,..." The man said in his soft and smooth voice that slid off his tongue like silk. 

The boy shook in his binding. His soft porcelain cheeks dressed in silver tears dripping down his chin. He was shaking and sobbing softly and quietly-not letting anyone see his face, as he hid it behind his black hair. 

The crowd erupted in a roar of people throwing up signs and shouting numbers. He parted his left pocket, checking to see if the tape recorder he had left in his pocket was still there. 

His name, the one we're viewing, is Detective Darren Jaques. He's currently here at a slave auction in downtown London. He's been assigned this case with his team, he would normally giggle at them shuffling around the office trying to search for a certain document or paper. Hearing them from the ear piece. But he couldn't take his eyes off of this boy.

This shriveling boy, he's shaking so bad and his sobs are shaky. He could tell he's trying to hold them back. Darren could tell he knows exactly what's about to happen to him and the rest of the kidnapped victims. 

The crowd was wild, and he was sobbing uncontrollably. Darren's look softened, he didn't know why but it actually hurt to watch him cry out of fear and anxiety. He actually wanted to just hold him and tell him it was okay. Anything to make him stop crying, not because it was annoying but because he needed someone to tell him that it was going to be okay. 

But anyone with eyes could see that it was clear, he was going to be sold. Sold to a criminal that would use him as a possession, and treat him horribly like a dog. 

He couldn't let that happen. Even though he didn't even know him. He didn't deserve this.

He looked down with a skeptic look in his eyes at the sign he held in his left hand. Darren frowned slightly and wrote a higher bid than any of the criminal slave owners.

"Ah! Yes the man in the back in the coat!" The man called motioning at me. The crowd became silent. "Mmm...does anyone have a higher bid?" The man slightly pouted. And it was silent. 

His heart pounded loud as the man hit the wooden hammer on the desk. "Sold! To the man in the coat!" The man called him up. Darren walked slowly with an uneasy look about his face. 

Everything was silent. Only a few whispers and gasps in the crowd. The sound of Darren's footsteps echoing across the floor as he stepped upon the stage. He was whimpering into his hands. Refusing to look up at anyone. His brows furrowed, Darren placed his hand upon the boy's shoulders. 

Darren didn't know what he should say. But he wanted him to look up at him. So Darren titled his head. He held in his cries as he looked up at Darren with red around his chocolate brown eyes. 

He looked so scared, he gave him a smile. And he looked up at me, shocked.

"Hello," Darren said in a low voice only meant for him to hear. His glorious brown eyes looked at Darren's and he felt the corners of his mouth start to rise.

He frowned instantly and took off his large coat to cover his shaking body. Darren trailed his hand across his back to his other shoulder. His body was soft, and thin. Darren could tell he hadn't been fed correctly, and that he was cold. Half naked in this freezing weather. 

Darren leaned down to whisper in his ear, "come with me." He started to guide him off from the stage and he seemed to whimper a bit at the gossipers in the crowd. Darren wanted to yell at them to shut up and pull the freezing boy into his chest but instead he just squeezed his shoulder and walked faster. 

... 

Soon him and the boy were out to the parking lot outside the abandoned building. As they got closer and closer to Darren's black car he felt the boy begin to trip and stumble over Darren's feet. Darren stopped his walk and the boy began to cover his eyes as he whimpered softly.

His brows furrowed and his grey eyes clouded with concern. He bent down slowly to where he was the same height as the boy. He placed his hands gently on to his wrists. 

"Hey..." he said softly, the boy did not answer. 

"L-let go..." The boy mouthed to me.

"What?" The boy pushed away from Darren's grasp. 

"...go...away..." he mumbled. He noticed the boy's brown eyes traveling away from him and looking around. 

"I won't." He said quite seriously which made the boy stammer incoherent mumbles as his chocolate brown eyes widened. 

"If you run, where will you go!? I can help you..."

The boy shook his head. 

"J-just leave me alo-" The boy gasped as Darren pulled him closer to him. 

"Listen to me," He whispered "My name is detective Jaques from LPD and I'm here to help you." Darren took out his wallet, showing him his badge. "If you could just come with me for a while I swear that I will help you and bring you back to your family." 

After a while of trying to convince the boy, Darren had managed to get him into the car. It was a long drive from downtown London to his house near the park so Darren tucked the boy in the backseat.

"I bet you're cold, here. Take this." He said, wrapping the blue large warm blanket around the half-asleep boy. He laid across the seat, Darren had decided it would be a good idea to buckle all three seat belts around him. 

The boy sniffed and mouthed a thanks. Darren nodded, he thought about kissing the young man's forehead, but then realized that that idea was ridiculous. And climbed into the front seat of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter (Darren's creator),,, I used Jaques as Darren's last name bc once we said that was his last name but I also knew u were busy. Tell me if u want me to change his last name and I will.


End file.
